dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Putting The Past Behind Us
Alright so this blog is mainly directed at Blalafoon. I want him to read this to know that I apologize for what had transpired over the course of past few months. Blala, I don't know exactly why or how, but I came to realize that you are not stubborn. You are not selfish. You are not a a$$hole. And you are not a bully. If anything, I am all of those things. I have made everyone think you are some villian who despises the wiki, and it's users. When the fact is you are no villian, but a hero to this wiki. We are all hard on you Blala,completely ignoring the fact that you put all your effort into making this wiki a better place. You do all you can, while we b*tch and moan on how you can't do this or that, when the simple fact is that you try. The fact that you stay on the wiki in it's dying state, or how you stay on chat to hear our complaints, makes you the bigger person. Now, I'm not gonna say that you are a angel or anything,but you try your best, and we take that and say it's not good enough. It's not that you don't give it your all, but it's that are standards are simply too high. We expect you to snap your fingers to make everything seem like it will be okay,but in reality you listen to us and you hear the people of this community. Now I just gonna cone out and say that I am sorry for being such a douche. You have put up with me for about 3 years, and here today you still do. I go on chat expecting you to "Abrah Kadabra", the wiki into a better state, having a dream that this wiki can be great if you did what I say. I don't know what happened, but I awoke from my dream and walked into your reality. You are not the person in the wrong, I am. I'm selfish, and needy, and act like a whiny little b*tch sometimes. But the fact that you put up with this from everyone on a daily basis shows that you live this wiki, and try to show it. You are a true leader my friend. Everything you have done or contributed to this place, far outshines anything I have done my entire time here. Yet I have the audacity to think I would be better in your role than you. Only you can play that role of being the glue that not only holds this wiki, but us together. I know you have things that go on in your life, and I now realize that. I was a fool for not realizing it before. Everything I say is crap along with my supposed "reasons" on why the wiki is in a bad state. I get all this undeserved praise, when you should be getting thanked instead of me. I know this wiki is not 100% perfect, but I feel that if we work it out one step at a time, we can accomplish that goal of making DBZRP a place for everyone to enjoy. How would we do this you might ask? I feel that if we take one problem and take at least a week to get it straightened out, we'll be okay. Instead of shoving are bs problems in your face everytime we come on chat, I feel we should talk and work it out ourselves, and if not being able to do it ourselves that's when you come in and try to help in your own way, that we should try to get used to. Back to me, I now realize that everything you say about me is for a reason. If I'm not qualified to be a administrator, then hell I'm not qualified. I know that you see me as a great contributor to this place, and I will continue to do that. And this is not me attempting to kiss your a$$, or for you to kiss mine nor anyone elses. This comes from the heart, if that is not too cheesy. Now with everyone else, I feel that we should all apologize to you. If any other user reads this, try to imagine being in Blala's shoes and instead of criticizing him, take time to apologize and thank him. Because without David, I feel that there would be no DBZRP,and none that will live up to it. So take time to Kay off Blala and thank him in the comments below. To sum this all up, I guess only two words are left to be said..Thank you. Thank you for making a place for people to roleplay and enjoy. Whether they are Dragon Ball Z fans, or Naruto fans, you brought them here. As of me bringing users here, that was not my doing, but yours. You created the wiki, while as I am just the messenger. I do hope that myself and everyone come to appreciate you more, and I hope 2014 will be a great year for DBZRP. Again thank you, all I have left to do is await your response. I do hope this kills the tension between us, and that we can go on to be better friends. To sum up one word to describe you, you are truly a boss. Category:Blog posts